Addiction can be agony
by ludilombardi
Summary: Set one year after chosen. Buffy and Faith are in a odd relationship. PWP story dom/sub bondage


Buffy was slowly coming to her sense as she woke up. She was exhausted but extremely happy, probably due to the arm that was around her. She slowly turned to see the brunette lying next to her, still asleep. It's been a year now that she and Faith were together and she couldn't be more happy with her life. After the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy realized she had strong feelings for her sister slayer. It hadn't been easy, and sometimes it still isn't. Faith wasn't really the opened up kind of girl, but it was alright. Buffy was safe and happy with her. Sure, the dark slayer still had issues to deal with, and she still had all of this rage in her, but it was alright. Buffy helped her. None of the Scoobies were really glad about it though, they all thought that the blonde slayer was better off with someone else, but she didn't care. She had Faith, she was happy.

Buffy felt Faith slowly stirs next to her. Faith put her hand on the blonde's breast, slowly massaging her nipple while whispering in her lover's ear.

"Morning baby" her voice still heavy with sleep, which made it oh-so-much-more sexy.

"Morning Fai" the blonde answered, getting aroused more and more by Faith's fingers playing with her nipple through her night t-shirt.

"Get all of those clothes off, I'm gonna put on a movie." That's all Faith answered. See, they found a way for Faith to control all of her anger. They had been playing this 'game' for a while now, and Buffy was totally fine with it. She would do anything for the brunette. She completely and totally submitted to her lover, she was her willing slave. It made the blonde happy even more to be able to help the dark slayer and if this was the only way, then so be it. Once she was nude, she waited for Faith to put on whatever movie she had choosen and come back to bed with her. She needed to feel her so bad, it almost hurt.

Faith slowly got under the cover and put herself in the middle of the bed, her back against the wall. She picked Buffy up and placed her between her legs, the blonde's head between her breast and she pushed play.

The blonde knew she wouldn't watch any of it, and being like that against Faith felt so good. She just wished the brunette wouldn't tease her too much and would let her cum today, she already felt very much excited and she didn't know how much she could take of the teasing. Yes, cause she learnt the hard way the principal rule Faith made up : do not cum without permission.

The dark slayer let her hands wander on her lover's body, playing with her nipples, making them erect from the attention. She slowly made her way on the blonde's stomach with feather-like touch, leaving goosebumps on her journey.

Faith's hand were so close to Buffy's pussy she could barely stand it, but she knew better. Good girl had to wait, so she was waiting. She had to. Sudenly Faith's hands were gone and the blonde found herself whimpering from the loss. She saw her looking for something in the bedside table, where all of their toys were hided. Buffy didn't see what it was until she felt her lover tie the belt around her waist. She took the blonde's pussy lips and seperated them, tying them to the belt.

Buffy shivered. She felt so exposed right now it aroused her even more. She couldn't help herself and let her hands massage Faith's inner thighs. She barely touched them that Faith took her wrists and tied them to the belt as well. Buffy couldn't break any of it even though she wanted it. She knew, she herself asked Willow to cast a spell on it, the most embarassing moment of her life. She came back to reality as she heard Faith's husky voice.

"Tsk, B you bad girl. Yunno, I was gonna let ya cum today but you always have to ruin it don't ya? Ya know the rules, ya dont touch without me tellin' ya. But honestly I'm too tired to beat the crap outta ya right now, so the teasin' will have to do. Now I don't wanna hear ya so ya'd better dont make a sound and ya'd better remember the first rule."

God, Buffy felt so bad now. She didn't want to disappoint Faith, she just couldn't help herself. She needed her so bad right now, she needed to touch her as much as she needed to be touched. She needed to make Faith cum as much as she herself needed it. But now, by her fault, she wouldn't be able to do any of it. She felt like crying. She needed it so much it hurts. Faith knew. But it was her fault, hers only.

Faith's hands were back on Buffy's body, directly going for the blonde's pussy so nicely exposed. With one of her finger, she slowly started stroking the blonde's clit, pleased to find her wet and ready, while watching her movie, not at all paying attention to what she was doing.

Buffy really felt like crying now, this was agony. Those strokes were going to be the end of her. She so wanted to yell 'fuck go faster god's sake'. What was killing her too was that Faith didn't pay attention to her. This was her punishment and it was far worse than any beating. She was so aroused she was going crazy knowing she wouldn't get any release while the brunette was laughing at some lame joke the guy in the movie said. God, this was torture. The blonde was biting on her lip, trying to not ride those teasing fingers and not make a sound. And it went on and on, slow stokes going around her clit, others fingers teasing her nipples and no attention, no words at all.

This was nearly the end of the movie Faith was watching when she felt Buffy rides her fingers madly, trying to get more pressure, but she wouldn't give in. She was about to tell the blonde something when she saw her lover crying, moving her head from side to side and then finally hiding in her neck.

"What's wrong B?" Faith said, her assaults on the blonde's pussy still so torturously slow.

This was too much for Buffy, she cried even harder, her face still buried in her lover's neck.

"God Fai, I ca-can't ta-take it anymore. Pl-please stop tor-torturing me, I-I-I need you so bad, I-I love y-you" Buffy answered honestly, stuttering from the tears and her orgasm oh-so-damn close but yet so far. She was moving her hips madly under this expert hand.

"Shhh, B, shh. This is your fault, ya know ya can't break my rules. Ya gotta take it now. Its gonna be okay shhh dont cry." Her voice was so soft it made Buffy cry even more. God she hated make Faith mad, but she couldn't help herself, she needed to touch her so bad. She just hoped that once the movie was over, her agony would be too.

Buffy was on the edge on the most powerful orgasm of her life when the movie came to an end. She didn't stop crying the whole time, silently as to not disturb her lover and didn't leave her spot from her lover's neck. Faith had speed up her rythm after that, and it was enough -after a long while of torture- to send the blonde over the edge. Which was worse, cause she had to hold back her orgasm. She was about to let go as she couldn't take it anymore when the movie ended, and Faith's fingers were gone. Now she was on the bed, breathless, still crying, needing, feeling so very empty from the loss of Faith's warm body against her and her so good fingers.

The brunette turned the tv off, and went back to Buffy. She was a mess, and the dark slayer felt so glad that she was the cause of this. Buffy told her once that she became an addiction to her, her drug. Anyone with eyes could see it anyway, whenever she was not around, Buffy would panic, and start looking for her everywhere. And if she was there, the blonde had to feel at least a little part of her body against hers. As for a punishment, Faith knew exacly what to do.

Faith was gone for two minutes and she already was hyperventilating. She just prayed Faith would get her out of those cuffs and soon. Her wish wasn't exactly granted. Faith did get her out of those cuffs on the belt, to tie her wrists to the bedposts, same for her ankles. She was on all four, still so exposed. She then saw Faith go to the bedside table. She got out a vibrator, one of her favorite, with the clit stimulator. Faith put it slowly in the blonde's hole, and turned it on, slow. Buffy felt it come alive inside of her as it started to vibrate away. She looked at the brunette, pleading her to stay close to her, cause if she couldn't cum, at least, the brunette was here.

"Now B, I gotta go. I'll come back in an hour or so, I need to cool off. I'll take a quick shower and then head out. Now remember, ya dont get to cum, and I'll know it if ya do. Gee, dont give me that look, ya know the rules."

Buffy didn't have time to answer as Faith kissed her roughly. Once she pulled out, Faith was gone. Buffy started to panic and she started to yell for her lover to come back, begging, yelling, crying, but nothing. Buffy felt so bad right now and she was on the edge of a powerful orgasm. But, somehow, it's not what bugged the blonde the most. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she prayed and begged to whoever could hear her, for Faith, her love, her sweetheart, to come back to her.


End file.
